1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of brushing and scrubbing, and to the particular field of brushing and scrubbing implements combined with other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more common occurrences at a baseball game is that of the home plate umpire cleaning dirt off home plate. Umpires generally carry a brush and use that brush to clean off home plate.
In order to accomplish this task, umpires must bend over to reach the plate. Not only is this an etiquette problem, it may place stress on the umpire's back. In some cases, an umpire may forego cleaning home plate in order to avoid stressing his back.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning home plate which does not require the umpire to bend over.
While the inventor is aware of brushes that can be mounted on a shoe, the inventor is not aware of any brush that can be used by an umpire to clean home plate. A brush mounted on an umpire's shoe must be out of the way and the brushes of which the inventor is aware can get in the way and inhibit movement. An umpire must be able to move quickly in order to stay out of the way of the game and thus the brushes which are known to the inventor have significant drawbacks.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning home plate which does not require the umpire to bend over yet will remain out of the way when not in use.
Still further, any such device must be easy to use. Since the task is quite simple, any difficulty in using the device would make it unacceptable.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning home plate which does not require the umpire to bend over yet will be easy to use and will remain out of the way when not in use.